7 days before halloween day
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Sakura adalah siswi yang membenci sekolah sebelum ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Sakura berencana memberikan hadiah untuk Naruto, tapi hadiah itu tidak bisa di terima Naruto karena... RnR! my first fict in this Fandom! Special for Halloween


Langit tampak kehilangan cahayanya, cahaya matahari telah tergantikan oleh cahaya rembulan yang tidak seterang cahaya matahari, bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan untuk menunjukkan kerlipan mereka yang indah bagai berlian di langit gelap itu. Siang telah menjadi malam, dan itu berarti anak-anak harus mulai tidur, tetapi ada seorang anak yang tidak tidur, anak ini lebih memilih untuk ke ruang tengah tempat ibunya sedang membaca sms dari ayahnya yang mengatakan bahwa sang ayah tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Sang ibu duduk manis di sebuah sofa berwarna coklat. wajah tertutup rambut pink sang ibu karena menunduk. mendengar sebuah langkah kaki kecil, sang ibupun menengok ke arah asal suara kaki itu. Sang ibupun menyadari kehadiran anaknya.

"kenapa kamu tidak tidur, sayang?" tanya sang ibu menatap mata anaknya dan kemudian sang anak mendekati ibunya untuk duduk di pangkuan sang ibu

"aku takut,ma... Kata temanku, setiap malam akhir oktober, para hantu akan berdatangan, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur ma..." balas sang anak seraya memeluk manja sang ibu menjelaskan bahwa malam ini adalah malam akhir oktober. Suaranya agak bergetar karena ia sedang menahan air mata ketakutan. melihat wajah sedih anaknya, sang ibupun tidak tinggal diam.

"tidak semua hantu itu menyeramkan kok sayang... Mama ceritakan sebuah cerita... Setelah itu kau tidur bersama mama ya?" ucap sang ibu seraya mengelus lembut rambut biru putrinya itu. Sang anakpun mengangguk diikuti sang ibu yang menggendongnya ke dalam kamar sang ibu.

"jadi... Begini ceritanya..."

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto-senpai! tapi tetap saja cerita ini milik saya yang terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang bahkan saya lupa judulnya~<p>

GENRE(S): Friendship, Mystery , Fantasy

KARAKTER(S): Sakura Haruno as the main character, Sasuke Uchiha as Haruno's classmate, Naruto Uzumaki as the ghost (gomen ne Naruto's Fans!), Hinata and Ino as Sakura's Friends

WARNING(S): Abal, gajelas, sulit di mengerti, miss typo(s), terkesan buru-buru, OOC, AU dan warning warning lainnya inside!

A/N : yaaa! ini dia story pertamaku di fandom ini! terus terang aku kurang suka ama anime Naruto -DOOORRRR- gomen ne ya! Aku bukannya gak suka, cuma kurang suka kok! XD tapi itu hanya sekarang kok, ntah nanti mungkin saya akan suka :3 saya hanyalah author numpang lewat dari fandom tetangga. cerita ini saya buat special buat halloween... yaa... ada 2 ide cerita saya yang lainnya yang special buat halloween, tapi itu di fandom Kingdom Hearts ama Hunter X Hunter yang dalam waktu dekat ini akanku publish... Kapan-kapan sabi kali nengok baca ceritaku yang lain XD! yaudah deh gak mau banyak bacot lagi... yaudah yuk baca! enjoy my story ya!

* * *

><p><strong>-25 oktober 19xx-<strong>

SMA Konoha adalah SMA yang bisa di bilang sekolah yang paling di idam-idamkan oleh semua anak dan orang tua. Masuk ke SMA itu, masa depan pasti terjamin dan juga sangat menyenangkan mencari teman di sana. Semua siswa nampak ceria ketika pagi hari datang dan terlihat saling menyapa temannya. Begitu pula dengan kelas 3-A, semua siswa datang ke kelas saling menyapa sebelum memulai pelajaran pertama, suasana sangat hangat...

"Ohayou Uchiha!" sapa seorang gadis berambut biru

"ah! Ohayou, hyuuga" balas seorang pria yang memiliki rambut biru juga.

"nilaimu kemarin yang paling tinggi ya? waah hebat!" tanya gadis itu.

"ah tidak! itu Haruno" balas Sasuke Uchiha dan kemudian gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah bingung

"Kau tidak tau? Dia yang di pojok sana... Dia kan sekelas dengan kita terus selama 3 tahun... Masa tidak tahu sih?" lanjut Sasuke seraya menunjuk ke arah kursi pojok belakang tempat seorang gadis berambut pink sedang memangku tangannya menghadap jendela.

"ah! Habis dia tidak pernah ngomong sih! Jadinya aku agak sulit mengingat namanya... Aku rasa hanya kau yang mengingat namanya ya?" tanya gadis itu dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

Sakura hanya memangku tangannya dengan pandangan bosan, ia melihat sekelilingnya yang nampak hangat karena saling menyapa akrab. Ia memandang iri pada salah satu teman sekelasnya yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang sangat di sukai oleh teman-temannya, tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu di hindari oleh teman-teman yang bahkan tidak ingat dengan namanya. Iapun memilih keluar kelas dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran pertama. Ia merasa muak berada di antara orang-orang yang bahkan tidak memperdulikan dia. ia sekolahpun juga karena ia tak ingin membuat orangtuanya bersedih.

"aku benci sekolah!" teriak Sakura ketika berada di depan sebuah gubug tua di dalam sekolahnya. Gubug itu sudah ada sejak dulu dan jarang ada orang yang mendekati. Gubug tua itu hanya satu lantai dengan pintu kayu yang nampak sudah hampir roboh. jendelanya bahkan tidak memiliki kaca. Dengan suasana sepi begini karena pelajaran pertama sudah di mulai di tambah jarang ada orang yang mau melewati tempat itu, Sakura merasa bebas berteriak.

"aku benci sekolah! Benci! Benci!" teriaknya lagi yang sekarang suaranya mulai lirih karena bulir-bulir air matanya mulai berjatuhan.

"kenapa kau membenci sekolah?" ucap sebuah suara dari dalam gubug tua itu, sakurapun langsung memutarkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Sakurapun menangkap sosok pria berambut pirang jabrik dengan kemeja tipis sedang memperhatikan Sakura dari jendela gubug yang hanya satu lantai itu.

"si-siapa kau? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" kejut Sakura seraya memundurkan tubuhnya 3 langkah dan menghapus air mata yang tadinya sempat jatuh dengan harapan ia tidak di ejek pria itu.

"tidak usah takut begitu... Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, panggil saja aku Naruto, aku penunggu gubug tua ini" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum hangat.

'penunggu? Hmm... Ia pasti tinggal di gubug ini' batin Sakura karena ia merasa 'penunggu' yang di maksud Naruto bukannya penunggu dalam arti hantu melainkan penunggu dalam arti orang yang menempati tempat itu, ia sama sekali tidak mempercayai tentang hantu atau hal semacamnya.

"jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto tersenyum lembut lagi.

"Sakura Haruno" balas Sakura datar

"boleh aku panggil Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"ah... Iya" jawab Sakura sedikit malu

"jadi kita berteman,kan?" ucap Naruto yang membuat Sakura terkejut. Pertama kalinya ada yang mau berteman dengan anak sependiam dan semembosankan seperti dirinya. Mendengar hal itu Sakura jadi tersenyum hangat.

"owaaa... Senyummu manis sekali" ucap Naruto yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"jadi, kenapa kau membenci sekolah?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan karena kini wajah Naruto memerah melihat wajah manis Sakura yang memerah.

"hmm... Aku tak punya teman... Selain itu sekolah juga membosankan" jawab Sakura

"benarkah? Aku justru sangat ingin sekali sekolah" balas Naruto mengubah wajah cerianya menjadi wajah sedih.

"eh?" ucap Sakura memasang wajah bingung

"orangtuaku tidak sanggup menyekolahkanku... Aku jadi hanya bisa melihat orang-orang di sekitar sekolah... Aku sangat ingin sekolah..." jawab Naruto menjawab wajah bingung Sakura.

"maaf" ucap Sakura karena menyesal telah berkata seperti itu. Akhirnya Naruto dan Sakurapun bercakap-cakap. Sakura jadi berfikir bahwa dirinya masih terbilang beruntung masih bisa bersekolah. Tiba-tiba bel tanda pergantian pelajaranpun berbunyi, tak terasa 40 menit telah berlalu . Ini pertama kalinya Sakura bisa bercakap-cakap hingga lupa waktu.

"ah! Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya! Dewa mata ashita, Naruto" ucap Sakura bangkit dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"dewa mata ashita Sakura" balas Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura yang mengangkat tangan kanannya membelakangi Naruto. Setelah sosok Sakura hilang, Narutopun memandang sedih kepergian Sakura.

**26 oktober 19xx**

"ya... siapa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini?" tanya Kekaishi-sensei kepada siswa kelas 3-A itu memberikan sebuah pertanyaan matematika. terlihat ada sesosok tangan yang mulai mengacungkan tangannya. Tangan itu milik Sakura Haruno. Iapun maju dan mulai menggoreskan isi pikirannya ke papan tulis.

"hmmm... ya benar... hebat juga... soal ini lumayan sulit loh..." ucap Kekaishi-sensei dan satu kelaspun langsung memberikan tepuk tangan untuk Sakura, Sakura agak salting karena itu adalah tepukan tangannya yang pertama.

"kau pasti sudah belajar semalam ya..." ucap Kekaishi-sensei dan Sakura hanya mengangguk. ya, Sakura memang belajar semalam karena mengingat ucapan Naruto yang jadi memotivasi dirinya untuk mencoba membuka buku dan ia menjadi asyik sendiri ketika membaca buku pelajaran. Iapun tersenyum senang. hari ini pun ia menghampiri Naruto juga. Sakura berfikir, Naruto pasti kesepian sendirian di gubug itu jadi ia memutuskan untuk menemaninya setiap istirahat dan pulang sekolah.

"Naruto..." ucap Sakura kepada Naruto ketika pulang sekolah

"hmmm?" jawab Naruto

"dimana kedua orangtua mu?"

"mereka sudah meninggal" Narutopun memasang wajah sedih

"maaf" Sakura jadi tidak enak bertanya seperti itu

"tidak apa" Naruto tersenyum hangat. Merekapun bercakap-cakap seperti kemarin dan Sakura pulang 1 jam setelah itu. Menyenangkan sekali bisa berteman dengan Naruto bagi Sakura. Ia sangat senang bisa mengenal Naruto.

**-27 oktober 19xx-**

"hmm... Naruto, kapan ulang tahunmu?" tanya Sakura seraya menyantap makan siangnya. Sakura sebenarnya sudah menawarkan makan siang itu untuk Naruto, tetapi Naruto menolak dengan lembut dengan alasan ia kurang menyukai jenis makanan itu, sebenarnya Sakura agak sedih, tapi ia tidak bisa memaksakan Naruto,kan?

"emm... 31 oktober" jawab Naruto seraya mengingat-ingat

"ah! Itu 4 hari lagi dong?" kaget Sakura dan kemudian keselek, Sakurapun cepat-cepat mengambil minumnya.

"hati-hati dong Sakura... Memang kenapa sih?" ucap Naruto

"ah tidak apa kok" jawab Sakura berbohong. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin memberikan hadiah pada Naruto. Ya, walau baru 3 hari tapi Sakura senang berteman dengan Naruto dan ingin memberikan Naruto sebuah hadiah.

'hadiah apa ya...' batin Sakura bertanya-tanya hadiah apa yang akan di berikan padanya.

**-28 oktober 19xx-**

"ah! tanganku kena saus! tissue dong tissue!" ucap seorang gadis kelas 3-A yang sedang memasak kepada teman di sebelahnya. Saat ini adalah pelajaran memasak. Lalu dengan malu-malupun Sakura datang memberikan selembar tissue kepada gadis itu.

"arigatou Haruno-san" ucap gadis itu. Sakurapun tersenyum. Melihat senyum Sakura, kedua perempuan itupun langsung tersenyum juga.

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, panggil saja aku Hinata, kalau ini Ino. boleh kami panggil Sakura?" tanya gadis itu seraya memperkenalkan dirinya dan teman di sebelahnya.

"boleh kok" ucap Sakura tersenyum lagi.

"kau manis juga ya..." ucap Ino

"eh?"

"apa kau mau pergi bersama kami sepulang sekolah?" tanya Hinata

"boleh? Aku mau!" jawab Sakura semangat. dari sisi lain ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka. ya, orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"dia sudah lebih ceria ya..." bisik Sasuke yang sedang memerhatikan Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit di mengerti.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

"jadi begitu... maaf ya pulang nanti aku tak bisa ada di sini... tapi besok aku janji aku main ke sini lagi kok!" ucap Sakura memberitahu bahwa pulang nanti ia tidak bisa bermain karena akan pergi dengan teman-teman barunya. Narutopun memasang wajah sedih.

"ayolah... tenang saja... aku tidak akan melupakanmu kok" ucap Sakura meyakinkan Naruto

"bukan begitu... Aku senang sekarang kau sudah bisa berteman kok" ucap Naruto memasang senyum paksa. Entah mengapa ia tetap merasa sedih, ia merasa apabila Sakura memiliki teman baru, ia akan tersisihkan

"aku janji kok Naruto" ucap Sakura seolah mengetahui jalan pikiran Naruto, Narutopun tersenyum dan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu

**ooooOOOOoooo**

"uwaa capek banget" ucap Sakura membantingkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. pertama kalinya ia merasa secapek itu.

"Sweater ya..." ucap Sakura mengingat ucapan Hinata dan Ino yang mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi musim dingin, jadi ada baiknya membuat sweater untuk hadiah. Hinata dan Ino hanya menggoda Sakura ketika Sakura bertanya tentang hadiah yang cocok untuk ulangtahun seorang cowok. waktu itu Sakura hanya salting sendiri di godai seperti itu oleh Ino dan Hinata

"iya juga sih... Naruto kan setiap hari mengenakan kemeja tipis, apa dia tidak kedinginan ya?" bisik Sakura kepada dirinya mengingat Naruto yang selalu mengenakan kemeja tipis. Akhirnya iapun langsung membuka lacinya, di sana ada sebuah syal setengah jadi yang dulu pernah di rajut oleh Sakura tetapi tidak jadi ia lanjutkan karena ia sudah kehilangan mood waktu itu. Waktu itu ia hanya iseng ingin membuat syal, tapi setelah setengah jadi, ia jadi malas melanjutkannya.

"membuat sweater tidak cukup waktunya, mungkin lebih baik aku buatkan syal saja" ucap Sakura seraya melanjutkan rajutannya yang dulu sempat ia tinggalkan.

**-29 oktober 19xx-**

hari sabtu, yang ada hanya kegiatan club. Sakura piket dan hanya menghapus papan tulis, agak sulit untuk menghapus papan tulis bagian atas karena badan dan tangannya pendek. Ketika Sakura sedang kesulitan seperti itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan menghapus bagian atas papan tulis. tubuh Sasuke tinggi, Sakura jadi malu sendiri mengingat tubuhnya yang pendek ketika melihat tubuh Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya 15 cm. ketika sudah selesaipun Sasuke langsung menengok ke arah Sakura.

"a-arigatou Uchiha-san" ucap Sakura sedikit kaku karena tiba-tiba di pandang begitu oleh Sasuke.

"waw! kau sudah banyak berubah ya Haruno-san... pertama kalinya aku mendengar suaramu. ternyata suaramu cempreng juga ya" ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum hangat membuat Sakura jadi nge blush sendiri. Sakura merasa malu karena di bilang cempreng.

"kau manis juga ya ternyata haruno-san" ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tambah nge blush. Tiba-tiba Sasukepun di panggil oleh temannya dan Sasuke berpamitan menghampiri temannya

"kapan-kapan kita ngobrol seperti ini lagi ya" ucap Sasuke sebelum pergi dan Sakura hanya mengangguk. Tapi sebenarnya dalam hati Sakura, Sakura merasa tidak mungkin ia bisa mengobrol seperti itu lagi dengan seorang yang bisa di bilang nge top.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

Pulang sekolah, Sasuke nampak mengendap-endap menuju ke gubug tua itu.

'huh... sebenarnya apa yang di lakukan Haruno setiap hari ke sini sih? seram begini' ucap Sasuke yang ternyata mengetahui dari temannya bahwa setiap hari Sakura datang ke gubug tua. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar tawa dari dalam gubug itu. iapun mengintip ke dalam gubug dan ia melihat Sakura sedang bersama dengan Naruto.

'dia tertawa bebas sekali kalau dengan cowok itu... tapi bersamaku dia selalu cuek' batin Sasuke agak sedikit sedih. Iapun memerhatikan Naruto lebih detail lagi karena ia merasa ia tak pernah melihat pria itu.

'eh? tubuh cowok itu... transparan?' batin Sasuke ketika sadar bahwa tubuh Naruto transparan. Keringat dinginpun mulai keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Ia jadi parno sendiri.

'apa dia hantu?'

**-30 oktober 19xx-**

Sakura sengaja datang pagi hari walau hari ini adalah hari minggu untuk menyerahkan syal yang sudah jadi. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gubug itu

"eh? Sakura? ada apa datang sepagi ini?" tanya Naruto menyambut kedatangan Sakura

"emm... ini!" ucap Sakura menundukkan kepala seraya mengacungkan sebuah syal yang bertuliskan nama 'Uzumaki Naruto'

"aku tau ini sehari lebih cepat... tapi... aku ingin kau menggunakan ini... Aku melihat kau selalu mengenakan kemeja tipis, padahal kan sudah mau musim dingin" ucap Sakura dan Naruto justru berwajah sedih

"kenapa? kau tidak suka?" tanya Sakura menyadari wajah sedih Naruto.

"aku sangat suka... sungguh! ini benar-benar hadiah terindah untukku... tapi..." ucap Naruto memotong pembicaraannya, ia seolah tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya

"tapi kenapa?" Sakurapun jadi berwajah sedih

"coba kau pasangkan itu di leherku... kau pasti akan mengerti" Sakurapun mendekati Naruto dan memasangkan syal itu, syal itu jatuh karena tidak terpasang di leher Naruto. tubuh Naruto transparan dan Sakura berwajah penuh pertanyaan

"aku sudah mati... aku tidak bisa menggunakan syal itu, Sakura... aku sudah mati setahun yang lalu di hari ulangtahunku karena aku kelaparan" ucap Naruto. Sakura tidak percaya dan justru lari dari Naruto. Naruto yang di tinggalkanpun berwajah sedih lagi.

**31 oktober 19xx**

Sakura masih saja memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Ia merasa tidak enak meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja, ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa dirinya lari saat itu. Apakah ia takut? atau tidak mau menerimanya?

"hey Haruno..." panggil Sasuke yang membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya

"hm?"

"siapa pria yang bersamamu setiap hari itu?" Sakurapun memasang wajah terkejut

"itu... Naruto"

"apa kau tahu siapa dia?"

"eh?"

"dia hantu! kau tahu?"

"oh... aku tahu itu... dia penunggu di gubug tua itu"

"aku dengar gubug tua itu akan di hancurkan hari ini" Sakura tersentak. Ia belum meminta maaf atas sikapnya kemarin. refleks ia langsung berlari ke gubug tua itu

"Harunooooo...!" panggil Sasuke tetapi Sakura tidak menggubris.

**ooooOOOOoooo **

"hentikan!" ucap Sakura menghalangi truk yang nyaris menghancurkan gubug itu. Kalau gubug itu hancur, otomatis Naruto akan menghilang juga kan?

"hey! pergi dari sana!" ucap orang yang mengendarai truk itu. Tiba-tiba temannya langsung menarik Sakura dan Sakura refleks terjatuh.

"tidaakkkkk!" Sakura berteriak tetapi hal itu percuma. Gubug itu telah hancur. Sakura hanya menatap miris gubug yang kini telah hancur itu. Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan muncul bercahaya membuat Sakura menaikan kepalanya untuk melihat cahaya itu.

"_Sakura..." _Sakura melihat sosok Naruto nampak bercahaya.

**_"kenapa kau membenci sekolah?"_**

_"terimakasih..."_

**_"jadi siapa namamu?"_**

_"kau sudah mau menjadi temanku"_

**_"boleh aku panggil Sakura?"_**

"naruto... Narutooo..." Sakura hanya menitikkan air matanya

**_"owaaa... Senyummu manis sekali"_**

_"jangan menangis... Aku tak ingin melihat kau sedih"_

**_"jadi, kenapa kau membenci sekolah?"_**

"maafkan aku Naruto... Maafkan aku"

**_"benarkah? Aku justru sangat ingin sekali sekolah"_**

_"tidak Sakura... Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf"_

**_"hati-hati dong Sakura... Memang kenapa sih?"_**

_"aku dari awal tidak memberi tahukan padamu dengan jelas bahwa aku adalah hantu"_

**_"bukan begitu... Aku senang sekarang kau sudah bisa berteman kok"_**

_"Kini aku akan kembali ke alamku... berteman denganmu sungguh menyenangkan... Aku... menyukaimu..."_ tiba-tiba sosok Narutopun menghilang

**_"aku sangat suka... sungguh! ini benar-benar hadiah terindah untukku... tapi..."_**

**_"aku sudah mati... aku tidak bisa menggunakan syal itu, Sakura... aku sudah mati setahun yang lalu di hari ulangtahunku karena aku kelaparan"_**

**_"Sakura... Sakura..."_**

"Naruto... Aku... juga menyukaimu..." ucap Sakura tersenyum tipis dan kemudianpun pingsan. Tiba-tiba Sasuke yang ada di tempat itu pun datang dan menggendong Sakura. Orang-orang sekitar hanya cengok tidak percaya telah melihat hantu. Semenjak itu, Sakurapun berubah menjadi sosok yang ceria dan bersahabat. Semua berkat Naruto yang telah mengubahnya. 31 oktober, Hari Halloween yang paling di ingat oleh Sakura. 31 oktober, hari dimana Naruto meninggal. 31 oktober, hari ulangtahun dari Naruto. 31 oktober, hari dimana Naruto kembali ke surga. dan 31 oktober jugalah, tanggal ia mulai menemukan cinta dan juga berubah menjadi lebih baik... Ia bahkan mulai menyukai sekolah.

* * *

><p>"Nah jadi begitulah... Sekarang tidak takut lagi kan? ayo cepat tidur..." ucap sang ibu setelah selesai menceritakan.<p>

"oammmm" sang anakpun menguap dan mulai tertidur. tiba-tiba HP sang ibu bergetar dan sang ibu memilih untuk keluar agar tidak mengganggu anaknya.

_"Halo?"_

"yaa? hallo"

_"bagaimana di sana... Sakura?"_

"aku baik kok" ucap sakura seraya tersenyum

_"baiklah... maaf tidak bisa datang ya... aku janji... aku akan pulang besok, sekalian kita ke makan Naruto, besok"_

"Iya... Sasuke" ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum hangat

_"baiklah... I love You and our daughter"_

"We love you too" 'klikkkk'

setelah menutup handphonenya pun ia membalikkan tubuhnya, Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan wajahnya saat ini... Wajahnya memucat.

"na-na-naru-naruto?" ucapnya agak sedikit gagu seraya menjatuhkan HPnya. Naruto tidak berubah, ia masih mengenakan kemeja putih dan ia masih sama seperti dulu, sama sekali tidak berubah termasuk tampang umurnya. Mungkin bedanya hanya sosok Naruto saat ini tampak lebih bercahaya bagaikan malaikat. Sosok Narutopun tersenyum

_"terimakasih" _ucap bayangannya itu kemudian menghilang. Sakurapun terjatuh tidak percaya dengan yang telah ia lihat tadi. Tubuhnya gemetaran, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa tadi. kemudian diapun menitikkan air matanya.

"akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih, Naruto" ucapnya seraya menatap bintang yang nampak terang itu. Ia mengingat kembali semua kenangannya bersama Naruto walau hanya seminggu. dalam waktu seminggu itupun Sakura berubah berkat Naruto, berkat Naruto juga Sasuke mau menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura sehingga waktu itu mereka berpacaran sebulan semenjak Naruto menghilang.

"Aku bersyukur, pernah bertemu denganmu... Naruto" ucapnya tersenyum.

**_The End!_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** yaaa...! akhirnya selesai! TAMAT! hehehe! bagaimana? Any Flame? and gomen ne, bahasaku masih kacau! aku masih siswi SMP yang tidak jago merangkai kata-kata dengan indah! hehehe...! **Review Please!**


End file.
